What Happened To You
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Abby seemed to go down hill after some action on a candy run...


WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

Chapter 1: What's So Special About Her?

DISCLAIMER: Don't owe, don't care…sort of…

"Hey, you cruddy teenagers…" Abby snarled, glaring at her older sister and her friends. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size!" Cree snickered. "Make me." The dark hair fifteen year old promised some fun when she and her friends started picking on the ten year old blonde girl behind her, but this was more than what she'd bargained for.

Said victim noticed her tormentors distraction by the dark skinned operative's appearance, and used the chance for a quick getaway. But it didn't matter. Cree had bigger fishes to fry.

Abby growled lowly as she spoke again.

"Numbuh 5 said: BACK OFF!"

Cree tusks sadly. "Still referring to yourself in the third person, Crabigail? Man, that's just sad." Several of the other teens laughed to Cree's expense. Abby pulled a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R form her back-pack, looking annoyed. "Ooh, I'm so scared." Cree snickered.

Abby gave an annoyed yell, and fired her weapon, hitting one of Cree's allies square in the face. A look of brief shock crossed the remaining teenager's faces before Cree turned to her sister with a snarl on her face. "Okay, _Crabigail_…Two can play that game…"

The other three teens backed off wisely.

Abby smirked, noting that it was just her and Cree. She stowed her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R back into her back, before sinking into a battle-pose. "Bring it…"

The teen in question did the same, a matching smirk on her face. "With pleasure." How ever, neither of them made a move to attack the other, settling for circling one another, waiting for the first attack. An intense stare commences between them.

Finally, it was Abby who made the first move. She lunched at the other girl, a battle cry leaving her mouth. Cree blocked the punch with ease, before counter attacking. Abby finds herself on the ground five minutes later. "Give up yet?" Cree asked, a triumphant smirk on her face. Abby surprised her by getting up. "Not by a long chance!" Cree quickly puts her guard back up.

The younger girl did a quick kick, neatly landing it on Cree's jaw. The teenager stumbled backwards, a look of pure shock on her face. "Why you…" Abby somersaulted over her sister landing behind her. Then, she kicked the teen, who barely had time to recover form the last blow, in the back. Cree fell to the ground, groaning softly.

"Looks like Numbuh 11's losing her touch…"Abby chuckles, glaring at the rest of the teenagers. " Now who's next?" The teenagers nodded to each other, before moving in to attack. How ever, Abby finished the fight with ease.

Noting that her work is done, Abby walks away, putting her hands into her pockets. "Heh, catch ya later, sourballs."

Cree pushes herself up off the ground, glaring at the retreating figure of her younger sister…

"Hey, wait up!" Abby frowns as she heard somebody calling out to her. Turning, she saw it was the girl she rescued form the teenagers earlier. "Yeah?" The girl smiled, panting and catching her breath. "I just wanna say thank you for saving me form those big kids earlier. My name is Emma, by the way."

Abby judged the girl with a careful eye before finally smiling, extending her hand to the girl for shaking. "Abby." Emma took her hand, shaking it gratefully. The two girls walked on, Abby resuming a casual strut. "And about the teens…don't worry about 'em. Abby was just doing her job." Emma nodded. "What was their problem?"

"Nothin'." Abby replied. "They just wanna grow up faster so they can really boss us kids around…" "Yeah." Emma agreed. "But they are mean enough already. I mean, what about the girl in pink…" "Cree?" Abby raised an eyebrow as she came to a stop. Emma stopped too. "That's her. She's like this leader to them or something. What's so special about her?"

Abby shrugged. "Abby has no idea." Emma sighed. "They follow her round like groupies…they're really mean to me and my friends…"

Anger bubbled up in Abby. "Really? Well, Abby'll make sure that they don't bother you anymore." Emma's green eyes lit up like candles. "Really? Thanks! Say, how'd you do it?" They started walking again. "Do what?" Abby asked. "Down those teens." Emma said. "You took them like they were nothing."

"Oh, that." Abby templates answering or not, before finally saying: "Abby's in the Kids Next Door." Realization hits the ten year old. "Of course! That explains everything!" Abby lets out an amused chuckle as Emma went on: "…You're one of those kids that sits in the far corner in the cafeteria. That's where I saw you before!"

"Nigel insists that the team sticks together trough lunch." Abby explained. "He makes out that it's in case of attack, but Numbuh 5 thinks it's because he's trying to avoid his girlfriend." Emma nodded. "Lizzie's in my class. She keeps going on and on about him."

Abby snickered. "Ya got that right, girl! Abby finds that annoying, ever since we've first met her last Valentine's day. Believe me, you don't wanna know." *

"So, what aren't you with your friends?" Emma asked. "Surely you'd have a mission or something to do?" Abby motions to her back-pack. "Candy run"**. "Oh." Emma said in understanding. "Your on your way back right?"

"Yeah." Abby said as they arrived at the base of the tree-house (aka: Nigel's house). "That's when Numbuh 5 ran into you. Well, Abby must get up there before things go loco." Emma grinned. "Sure. I'll catch you later right?" Abby nodded. "Sure."

With that Emma ran off, pausing only to wave to the African-American girl. Abby grins and waves back, before entering the tree-house.

"Sorry Numbuh 5 took so long, y'all." The rest of sector V looked up form what ever they were doing to see Abby in the doorway. "She just ran into to some trouble." She strode over to the the table in the middle of the room.

"No trouble at all, Numbuh 5." Nigel said, watching his friend empty her back-pack onto the table. It's contents were various times of candy.

"Whot type o' trouble, Numbuh 5?" Wally asked as he helped himself to some candy. Abby puts her back-pack down. "Just the usual. Numbuh 5 was on her way back form the candy store when she ran into some teens picking on a kid."

"An' you gave 'em the whot for, right?" Wally asked. Abby nodded. "Yeah. The kid's name was Emma. She was nice enough to say 'thank you' for Abby's help. And Numbuh 1?" "Yes, Numbuh 5?" Nigel meets his friends eyes. "Emma's from Lizzie's class…"

Nigel blushes, showing his obvious embarrassment at the mention of his girlfriend.

Hoagie and Wally grinned twin evil grins before sing-songing: "Nigel and Lizzie sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

Abby laughed as she leaves the room, listening to Nigel's protests as his friends teases him. Then a image popped into her mind as she sighed…

*Reference to Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.

**I was gonna put her in detention, but then I remembered that Abby's an honor student.

A/N: That's a wrap. Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
